


The World Looks Better Through Your Eyes

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: High School, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Lesbian Clary Fray, background malec and jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Clary draws Izzy and Izzy finds out. There's pining in between.





	

**Author's Note:**

> February 10

Izzy is distracting. 

Clary now has proof that the whole dress code thing does not work, because she is being hopelessly distracted by Izzy's prettiness, even with her baggy sweater on. Clary is much more invested in the way Izzy is running her hand through her hair than she has ever been in her fifth period class. 

One of the worst things about is that Izzy will link her arm with Clary's on the way out, rambling on about whatever they just learned, because she's a genius. And then Clary will say she didn't really get it, and Izzy will offer to catch her up, but later when Izzy's catching her up she'll be distracted again and oh god she might actually fail physics. She bets half of the class will be failing with her, because really how could anyone concentrate when Izzy is that stunning? Or maybe it's just that Clary's totally gay for her. 

Alright, it might be that one. 

Clary kind of figures that it's a rite of passage for a lot of gay kids. You realize you're into girls, you realize you're really into your best friend, and if your life is a work of fiction they feel the same but if its reality, you pine in silence. 

According to Simon, she is anything but silent about it. 

"Look, Izzy's beautiful. I get it. I mean she's not the most attractive Lightwood..." 

"Simon, what the hell are you talking about? Izzy is ten times prettier than Jace and Alec combined." 

"No, sorry, you're wrong. And you've obviously somehow went your whole life without looking at Jace." 

Clary rolled her eyes. "Poor Alec." 

"Oh, if Magnus was here, he'd fight for him." 

Magnus ended up being the first person other than Simon she went to. He always seemed to know exactly what to say. 

"God, Magnus. I've never felt like this about anyone." 

Magnus sighed sympathetically. 

"And she'll never like me back, that way." 

"How do you know? She had a girlfriend last year." 

"Yeah, but Lydia and I are nothing alike. Izzy obviously has a type, and I don't think I fit it." 

Magnus patted her hand. "It will be alright, biscuit. For what it's worth, I think you're a catch, and I think Izzy thinks so too." 

A week later, Clary finds out what Izzy thinks. 

It's all because of Clary's backpack zipper, which doesn't work, unzips itself as she's walking. Her books fell to the floor, and she didn't panic until she saw her sketchbook lying open. Of course it fell open to a drawing of Izzy. The odds leaned that way, anyways. Most of her sketchbook was filled with drawings of Izzy. 

"Oh my god." 

Izzy bent over to pick it up. 

"Clary, this is amazing!" 

"Izzy, I'm sorry! I shouldn't had drawn you without your permission, and I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything!" 

"Darling, I don't think it's weird at all! Didn't you hear me? It's amazing!" 

"You're not mad?" 

"Why would I be mad about a beautiful girl drawing a beautiful picture of me?" 

Clary blushed. She took a deep breath, and said what she'd wanted to say all year. 

"Would you want to go on a date with me Friday night?" 

"Babe, I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: panizzylightwood
> 
> I'm always taking prompts!


End file.
